


The Feeling Is Right And Nothing Can Go Wrong

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Soft Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wow this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Soft first Christmas as husbands fluff! Also a fill for this: a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	The Feeling Is Right And Nothing Can Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all who celebrate during this time of year!!
> 
> I wasn't feeling very festive this year and was not planning on writing a holiday fic but then at 10:30pm on Christmas, my brain decided to come up with this!  
> Thank you to my friend who always edits for taking time out of her holidays with her family to read this over for me, and to pplholdon on twitter for the gifts that David and Patrick give each other and for letting me ramble ideas at her for hours! Love you!!
> 
> Series title from All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman and work title from Nothing For Christmas by New Found Glory.
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

"David...David...baby wake up!" Patrick’s soft voice cuts through the haze of sleep, effectively rousing David from his dreams.

"Hmmwha?" David mumbles as he buries his face further into his pillow.

"David, it's Christmas!" Patrick says, his whispers getting a bit more excited sounding as he shifts closer to where David is lying.

Patrick swings his one leg over to the other side of his husband's body and positions himself so that he's straddling David's waist. 

"David! Wake up baby!" Patrick says, voice a little louder as he leans down closer to his husband's ear.

"Mmm s'early." David slurs softly, not moving except to turn his face to the side instead of buried in the pillow.

"It's Christmas. There's presents baby!" Patrick says excitedly, leaning forward to press a quick succession of kisses from the top of his husband's neck down until he reaches the neckline of his sweater.

"Presents?" David says, lips twisting in a smirk as he peaks one eye open to look at his husband. It blooms into a full smile when he takes in Patrick's bright smile and the childlike excitement written on his face.

"Yes David, there are presents downstairs and I would very much like to open them with my husband before either of our families get here." Patrick says, biting gently on David's neck before kissing the spot to soothe it.

"Oh? And why would that be Mr. Brewer? Should I be expecting something sexy?" David retorts, shimmying his shoulders as best as he can with his husband quite literally sitting on top of him.

"Everything is about sex to you isn't it?" Patrick teases, fingers digging into his husband's ribs causing David to squirm in an attempt to get away. Patrick lifts enough of his weight off of his husband to allow him to flip to his back before tickling him again.

"Oh shut up! You literally said you wanted to open the gifts before our families got here. What was I supposed to think Patrick?" David says, voice raising in pitch between laughs from the tickle assault.

"Hmm that or maybe..." Patrick stops tickling David in preference of cupping his husband's face between his hands and leaning forward to rest their foreheads together "...maybe I just wanted to spend our first Christmas morning as husbands with just my husband?"

David feels his eyes fill with tears at the sincerity of Patrick's words. How the fuck this man can go from teasing him and joking about sex one minute, to saying the most beautiful things the next he has no idea. And frankly, he hopes he never finds out.

"Well, I guess I could be amenable to that." David says, lips twisting to the side to feign nonchalance, but the thick emotion in his voice betrays him.

"I love you David." Patrick smiles, leaning down to connect their lips causing David's reply to be mumbled into their sweet, good morning kiss.

When they pull apart, it's like Patrick has a sudden burst of energy again because he all but bounces off the bed and grabs his husband's hand, tugging him up. 

"David! Come on, baby." He says.

"Fine, but you're lucky you're so fucking cute." David huffs, but the bright smile on his face diminishes any annoyance.

They make their way downstairs to the living room where their Christmas tree is, each grabbing their present for the other before sitting on the couch facing each other.

"I think as compensation for being woken up at the fucking asscrack of dawn I should open mine first!" David smirks, shimmying his shoulders for emphasis.

"Ah is that how it works?" Patrick teases but hands David's present to him anyway.

David smiles and bounces a little in place as he carefully unwraps the gift. Once the wrapping paper is off, he sets it aside and opens the box, moving the tissue paper and lifting the item out to look at it. His breath catches when he sees what it is.

"Patrick...is this...? From the wedding? How? What?" David stutters out, eyes flickering back and forth between the item in his hand and his husband's face.

"Yes, it's an [ornament](https://www.etsy.com/listing/883955747/first-christmas-wedding-ornament-bouquet) made from flowers from your wedding bouquet. I hope it's okay that I took the flowers, I just thought it would be a nice way to like commemorate the day...did I overstep?" Patrick says, looking up at David's face to take in his expression. There are tears running down David's cheeks and he's sniffling softly, but he has one of those shy smiles slowly pulling at his lips. 

"Mm-mm nope, you did not overstep at all. I love this and I love you so fucking much." David says, voice quivering with emotion. He carefully sets the ornament back in the box and pulls his husband in for a kiss.

"I'm so glad you like it baby." Patrick whispers against David's lips once they break the kiss.

"Love...I love it. Thank you Patrick." David says and pecks his husband's lips one more time before pulling away and grabbing his gift for Patrick.

"Thank you David." Patrick says as he takes the gift from his husband.

"Why are you thanking me? You literally haven't even opened it yet! What if you hate it?" David laughs, trying not to seem anxious.

"David, I'll love anything from you and you know it." Patrick replies as he starts unwrapping his gift.

"Oh my god!" David says exasperatedly, tipping his head back and waving his hands at his eyes as he tries not to cry again at his husband's beautiful words.

"David, this is beautiful! Did Jay make this?" Patrick asks, holding up the beautifully detailed [ornament](https://www.etsy.com/listing/634880856/our-first-christmas-ornament-married) model of Rose Apothecary.

"Mmhmm, I sent them the idea and they made it custom." David smiles, nodding his head.

"I love it. Thank you David." Patrick says and leans in for a kiss.

"Hmm there's um actually one more thing...in the envelope under the tissue paper there in the box." David rambles nervously.

Patrick gently sets the ornament aside and grabs the envelope, opening it and pulling out its contents. He unfolds the piece of paper and that's it: he absolutely cannot control the tears pouring from his eyes.

"I...is this okay? I know I'm not really the best at paperwork and stuff but I had Stevie help me and my dad looked it over and said it was good and-" David's anxious rambling sentence is cut off as Patrick connects their lips in a bruising kiss and wraps him in the tightest hug possible.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you so much David." Patrick says as he pulls away from David's lips, only to switch to peppering kisses all over his face between the words.

"You're not mad?" David asks, his anxiety getting the better of him.

"David, you literally gifted me the place we fell in love...how could I even possibly be upset with you baby? I love you so much." Patrick replies and kisses his husband again.

"I mean, technically Stevie and my dad did most of it." David says, waving his hand dismissively.

"David, this is all you okay?" Patrick says, holding his husband's face between his hands and looking into his eyes. David nods as best as he can in this position and then leans in for a kiss.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I think we should go make some coffee and tea before everyone gets here." Patrick says when they pull apart. David nods his agreement and they both get up and head over to the kitchen.

David sets to work making Patrick's tea, while Patrick turns the coffee machine on and gets started on David's latte.

"One tea for you honey, from our store." David smiles, ensuring to emphasize the word 'our'.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's always been our store David." Patrick says, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Mmm well, now it's legally half mine and half yours so." David smiles and wraps his arms around his husband's waist, propping his chin on Patrick's shoulder to look up at him.

"I love you David." Patrick smiles as he leans over to press a gentle kiss to his husband's forehead.

He quickly puts the finishing touches of cocoa powder on David's coffee and then hands it to him, grabbing his tea off the counter before leading them both to sit on the window seat of the big bay window.

"What time are your parents getting here?" David asks after a sip of coffee.

“Probably in an hour or so." Patrick replies.

"Good, I need some time with Marcy and Clint and their calmness before my hurricane of a family shows up." David says, voice teasing but the smile on his face telling Patrick he's actually excited to see his family and he's missed them.

"Wow you didn't even hesitate that much that time." Patrick teases as he pulls his husband into his side.

"Okay, I have literally never met a partners parents before, let alone have them actually like me for some reason...I'm sorry if I was trying to like make a good impression by calling them Mr and Mrs Brewer!" David says with a laugh and his voice raises in pitch.

"I know baby, I know. They loved you before they even knew we were dating though David. I really don't think you could do anything to change that." Patrick says and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Mmm well I'm not trying to make them hate me so I guess that's a good thing." David smiles and kisses Patrick again.

They share a few more kisses and sip their drinks, cuddled up on the window seat bench.

//

A while later, after the food has been served and eaten, copious amounts of wine drank, and everyone has broken off into smaller groups to chat, David finds himself staring at the two ornaments on the tree as Marcy approaches him.

"Those ornaments are beautiful sweetheart." Marcy says, coming to stand beside her son-in-law.

"Thank you...I'm...I still can't believe he got me this." David says, voice filled with awe as a smile breaks out on his face.

"It's beautiful. They both are." Marcy says with a knowing smile that David takes to mean she can see right through him. He knows Patrick loves his gift but his anxiety makes him wary of accepting that as fact.

"Thank you Mrs...Marcy." David corrects himself at her look.She pats his arm softly as they stand there together looking at the tree.

"A refill for you mom," Patrick says as he hands his mom her wine glass back before wrapping his arm around David's waist and handing him his glass saying, "and a refill for you my love." 

"Thanks honey." David says and pecks his husband's cheek before taking a sip.

After a few minutes, Marcy excuses herself from the conversation and leaves David and Patrick standing beside the tree.

David turns in his husband's arms, placing both their wine glasses on the mantle beside them, then draping his arms over Patrick's shoulders in the way that has become second nature over the last few years. Patrick's arms immediately tighten around David's waist and pull him in even closer so that their bodies are flush against one another.

"Merry Christmas, husband." David whispers against the skin near Patrick's ear before placing a delicate kiss there.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Patrick replies, then pulls David in for a kiss.

When they pull apart, David tucks himself into Patrick's side and lays his head on his husband's shoulder while Patrick's hand slips under the back of David's sweater to gently rub at the small of his back.

"I love you." David says softly, his arms coming around Patrick's waist to squeeze him tightly.

"I love you David." Patrick replies, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
